


To Gather Orange Blossoms

by RainbowSheltie



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Redeemed Callisto, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: Callisto has returned as an innocent, kind, compassionate woman. Without her memories, the only clues Callisto has to her past are the blood-drenched nightmares that assault her mind. She doesn't want to fight, and she doesn't want to die; but there's a slight chance that if she asks Xena for help, this time, things might go differently.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **BETA** : TheSupernova
> 
>  **Timeline** : Set in the early seasons. Callisto did become immortal/goddess before dying a final time at Xena's hands. Now she's back (again). :)

Xena had recently gotten word that a cloaked figure was seen moving between villages, leading to fighting, destroyed property, and general mass uproar. Normally Xena wouldn't have bothered, since by all accounts, the reported injuries and destruction were vastly overstated (sprained ankles and broken chicken coops hardly bore the name of 'mass destruction’), but things had been quite of late and she was restless.

Apparently, the choice had been a good one. The person they were chasing was either Callisto or someone impersonating her. The mystery here was the lack of death, violence and outright mayhem, and the undeniable fact that (as Xena could attest) Callisto was dead. Very, very dead.

Whoever it was wanted Xena's attention—because there wasn't any other reason she could think of to impersonation Callisto, of all people. It was time to investigate.

* * *

"It's Callisto, it has to be!" Gabrielle argued. "You heard them back there. A blonde woman whose fighting style matches yours, and even calls out a similar war cry! And we both know who that is."

"Hmm," Xena said, unconvinced. Argo whinnied. Callisto had tried to get her attention before, and this was not Callisto's MO. Callisto thirsted for blood and vengeance and these attacks were anything but.

* * *

On the way to the next town, Argo followed along behind them as they slowly searched along the main road and its surroundings for clues.

"Here." Xena knelt down, pointing to a small shrub off the side of the path. She pulled off a small patch of thready, white silk. There was a partial white and blue floral print on it. "Callisto isn't known for wearing fine silks."

This wasn't the first time Xena had found this type of high quality material. About half a mile back, close to the previous village, she had found some velvet-like material with a bit of lining, probably from a cloak or cape. Both belonged to garments which had been reported stolen by a clothing merchant two villages ago.

"Food, clothes, weapons…" Gabrielle shook her head. "These are the basic necessities you need to survive."

Xena tracked some footprints nearby. This woman had a day's head start, but at least they were going in the right direction.

"Callisto wouldn't stop at taking only what she needs. She likes power, money, violence; it has to be someone else, but why? Why Callisto? Why now?" Xena stood up, grabbing Argo's reigns. "Whatever the motive, I want to get to the bottom of this. Let's go."

 


	2. Wild Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

Their mystery woman was frustratingly elusive. Xena had picked up her trail close to the town's outskirts, but it didn't seem as if the woman had ventured into town.

"You keep asking around town," Xena said, turning towards Gabrielle. "I'm going to search the surrounding woods."

"Are you sure she hasn't moved on?" Gabrielle asked curiously. "We've been to half the bars in town already and no one has seen a mysterious cloaked figure around town or any suspicious blonde woman traveling alone."

"I don't know, it's just a feeling," Xena said. "Look, we still have a few hours before sundown, so let's meet up back at the Screaming Giant Tavern and Inn and we'll see where to go from there."

Gabrielle hesitated, but gave in soon enough. "Alright, alright. I'm going to ask around the clothing shops. It may not be very Callisto, but whoever it is likes fine clothing. I might have luck with the food stalls as well."

"Good idea," Xena clapped a hand on Gabrielle's shoulder. "And good luck."

"You too," Gabrielle responded, waving as Xena walked off. "And watch your back! You know how dangerous she is!"

Xena waved her hand in the air, without turning around. "Don’t worry, I'll be careful."

* * *

Xena picked up the woman's trail, following it to a wide, open field covered in large patches of brightly colored wild flowers. In the clearing, Xena could clearly see a blonde woman sitting near a flower patch who was either unaware of Xena's presence or intentionally ignoring it.

"So you're the one that's been causing problems among the villages," Xena said, strolling into the clearing. "So tell me, why did—"

"NO!" The woman jerked away. "Stay back! Stay away from me!"

"Wait—"

The woman panicked, and tripped over the hem of her burgundy, velvet cloak twice before running towards the town.

It was definitely Callisto, but instead of the usual leather and armor, she had been wearing a long, tattered white floral dress, similar to the material they had found earlier.

Xena was stunned. _That_ was not the Callisto Xena expected; but then again, Callisto also loved to play mind games, though Xena couldn't quite see the point in this one. Not yet.

When Xena looked where the woman had been sitting, she almost did a double take. "What the…"

* * *

Back at the Screaming Giant Tavern & Inn…

"She was _what_?" Gabriella said, slamming her mug back on the table. "You're kidding me."

"I am not," Xena answered in amusement. She dug out a small, unfinished string of flowers from a brown leather pouch. "It's some sort of floral braid."

Gabrielle immediately grabbed the braid from Xena's hands, looking it over carefully. "How strange. She was in the process of making a crown of flowers. I used to do this when I was growing up."

"Out of normal, everyday wild flowers," Xena huffed. "They're not used for any potion—deadly or otherwise, that I know of, and they certainly aren't poisonous. They're just your average, everyday wild flowers! "

"Well…" Gabrielle said thoughtfully. "Maybe she intends to woo a dangerous warlord by wearing a pretty crown of flowers so she can get her hands on another army to help her conquer the land and spread violence and destruction in her wake?"

Xena raised her eyebrow. That didn't deserve a verbal retort.

Gabrielle handed the flower braid back to Xena. "I'm out of ideas then, unless she plans on creating a noose made of flowers so she can choke you with it in your sleep."

Xena stared in disbelief, before pushing Gabrielle off her chair. She landed with a _thump_ on the floor.

"Ouch! That hurt, you know," Gabrielle said, brushing herself off as she stood up.

"Well, you deserved it," Xena said. "Now come on, it's late and there isn't anything else we can do tonight. Let's get some sleep."

"What makes you so sure she hasn't left town?"

"Just a feeling," Xena replied. "She was frightened, and although she warned me to stay away, Callisto could never run from me for very long. We'll meet again. I'm sure of it."


	3. Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

 

While Gabrielle was off checking the clothing shops, Xena decided to scout the city and talk to the people on the streets.

It was around noon when a large scuffle caught Xena's attention in a nearby alleyway. She arrived in time to catch a brief glimpse of a blonde woman surrounded by five large thugs, desperately trying to curl into a defensive ball. She screamed as the men tore at her clothes while trying to hold her down, spreading out her legs.

That's all Xena needed to see before she leapt into the fray. She had the five men running like dogs with their tails between their legs in minutes.

The blonde woman huddled against the wall, mussed up hair partially covering her face.

"S-stay back!" she cried out. Her eyes were wild with fear,

"Callisto?" Xena said, kneeling down. Callisto's dress was in tatters, barely hanging on. Her undergarments had fared slightly better, but most of Callisto's body was exposed to the open air.

Callisto didn't respond, but she did calm down. When she looked up, recognition filtered through her eyes. Callisto sat up, wrapping her arms tightly around her knees while rocking back and forth.

"I'm so sorry, Xena, I'm so sorry," Callisto repeated softly. She placed her forehead on her knees, refusing to look at Xena's face. Xena had no idea what Callisto was apologizing for, but right now, it hardly mattered.

"Look at me," Xena said. "Are you hurt?"

While Gabrielle's warning to be careful rung in the back of Xena's mind, instinct told her Callisto wasn't a threat right now.

"Hey," Xena prompted, touching Callisto's arm gently. "I won't do anything to hurt you, I promise."

When Callisto looked up, Xena saw tears streaming down her face and small sobs began to make their way past Callisto's lips.

"I see the things I've done in my dreams, Xena. They haunt me, day and night." Callisto hiccupped, her voice shaking uncontrollably. "You always kill me, in the end. Over and over; can you make it stop?"

Helping Callisto like this was a gamble, but turning her back on Callisto now felt like the wrong thing to do, despite their history. Xena smiled gently. She reached out her hand slowly, moving Callisto's hair out of her face. She placed a curled finger under Callisto's chin, tilting it up slightly.

"You're safe with me," Xena said. "I promise."

Callisto was shaking heavily, hesitation clipping her movements, but eventually she reached out her hand, and uncurled her legs.

"Come here, you," Xena said calmly; she pulled Callisto against her chest. "Everything will be okay."

Callisto nodded, nuzzling her head against Xena's neck.

"I'm not her," Callisto whispered softly, "I'm not the woman who hurt you. I swear I’m not."

Xena wrapped her arms around Callisto protectively, stocking Callisto's hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," Xena said.

"You were never this gentle with me."

Xena kissed the top of Callisto's forehead, but remained silent. What happened to Callisto? Where was her hatred and bloodlust? What was the game they were playing? Xena had more questions than answers.

However, this was the first time Callisto had asked for help and Xena wasn't about to let this chance pass her by.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Good "Redeemed" Callisto** : Remember how at one point in the series, Xena and Gabrielle died and went to Heaven, and later met up with Callisto (who was in Hell)? Xena ended up switched places with Callisto, redeeming her and saving her from a life of torment. Callisto was able to "start over" by having her memories wiped clean. In my story, the Heaven/Hell incident never happened, but her personality is based upon the angelic Callisto.
> 
>  **Story Title Explanation** : To Gather Orange Blossoms
> 
> Through the centuries, brides have always worn some form of headdress during the wedding ceremony. Of all bridal customs and traditions, wearing a circlet, wreath or coronet of flowers or greenery on the head during the wedding ceremony is the one that seems to best represent the bridal legend…
> 
> Incorporating orange blossoms into the bride's costume originated in ancient China where they were emblems of purity, chastity and innocence… it is one of the rare plants that blooms and bears fruit at the same time, thus becoming symbolic of fruitfulness.
> 
> During the time of the Crusades, the custom was brought from the East first to Spain, then to France, then to England in the early 1800's. By then, many enchanting legends had spread throughout the continent of maidens entwining fresh orange blossoms into a bridal wreath for their hair. The influence became so indoctrinated into the culture that the phrase "to gather orange blossoms" took the meaning "to seek a wife".
> 
> Source: [To Gather Orange Blossoms - History of Wedding Flowers Bouquets](http://www.victoriana.com/bridal/powell/blossoms.htm)


End file.
